


I have loved you for a thousand years

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, House M.D., In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes, Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, lmplied mental health issues, there could be some implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: In our live we meet many people and if we are lucky we also meet our Soulmate. What if we live many lives without meeting them? And what happens when we finally do?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/You, Jack (Mary Poppins)/Reader, Jack (Mary Poppins)/you, Juan "Alvie" Alvarez/You, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Usnavi (in the heights)/you, Usnavi de la vega/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

You were having a great time at the Ball your Friends Father Philip Schuyler hosted. There were drinks and music playing and everyone was dancing. Everyone except for you that is.  
You were standing a little to the side watching the whole thing. The banter of her Eliza’s fiancé Alexander Hamilton and his Friends, the Schuyler sisters talking and laughing at them. Also you didn´t miss the occasional looks Alexander gave you, that made you feel safer than they probably should. It was a feeling that you couldn´t describe, so incredible yet it left a bad taste in your mouth. Alexander was promised to Eliza, your god damn best friend. She´d never talk to you again if she´d learn about your feelings for him for sure.

Completely lost in thought you didn´t notice they had left. Taking your chance you said a quick good bye to Angelica and Peggy and made your way out. In the Hallway you overheard two voices though. It was theirs. Sitting on a bench, his arms around her, talking in hushed voices and a loving look in their eyes. It was like someone stabbed you in the heart. Grabbing your lavender dress up as to not trip over it you ran out.  
The following weeks you successfully avoided any contact with Eliza as well as Alexander. Latter one nearly tearing you apart. The only People listening to your problems being Peggy and Angelica. It wasn´t an ideal situation but it was okay. All went well until one day when Peggy came over with your invitation for Eliza’s and Alexanders wedding.

You knew the day would come yet it still felt like a punch to your guts. Deep down you always hoped they wouldn´t work out, but that was just wishful thinking. Needless to say you didn´t go to the wedding. Excusing yourself, by telling your friend you weren´t feeling well. This went on for a while. You barely visited them and when she was pregnant you couldn´t take it anymore and broke of the contact entirely. With Angelica being in London now you were all alone. The whole situation weighed heavily on your soul. You missed Eliza and not seeing Alexander tugged at your heartstrings, but it was better that way you thought to yourself one day as you entered a small shop.

You were just about to pay when someone with a weapon stormed in robbing the poor shop owner. When you finally dared to turn around cause you thought he was gone you heard screams. Then a sharp pain struck between your ribs. Immediately people gathered around you calling for a doctor or anyone else that could help. When you saw a young man’s face appear over you your vision already faded into black. He was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

When you met Jack for the first time you knew he was something special in an instant, yet you couldn´t quiet place your finger on it. You also met him by chance. It was just a typical day in London, which was buried under a thick coat of dark, grey clouds and you were out and about with your friend Jane Banks, who you knew from work. You were just on your way to 17 Cherry Tree Lane as he passed you on his bike seemingly on his way to work. Whistling an upbeat tune he tipped his hat to greet you and kept going on about his day. At that you giggled and tried to ignore that weird feeling in your guts.

The second time you met, you were alone, on your way to work. Again he passed you on his bike, this time stopping in his tracks to talk to you though. He made you smile in an instant within meeting him, he was very nice and had a great sense of humor. You had a great time talking to him, but as your conversation came to an end you took a look at the clock on your arm and panicked. You were way too late for work, Jane must be worried. Quickly you said good bye and tried to get to work a few streets away as fast as you could.

This continued for a while, you met him in the morning alone and in the late afternoon on your way home with Jane. Every time you saw him your heart skipped a beat, but you weren´t blind so you also saw that his did the same whenever he saw your Friend. Saw how he immediately smiled whenever she was even mentioned. It kinda stung, but nonetheless you were there for them. You supported them through everything, even as the Banks family nearly lost their home. Giving Jane a place to sleep and a shoulder to cry on whenever she felt like she wasn´t able to be strong for her Brother and the Kids anymore. You really did everything to be the perfect friend. Which she was really thankful for.

So once all the stress was over you granted her some luck even if it left a bitter taste in your mouth. She really deserved it.

You stayed behind, finally got know someone else and while it wasn´t the same as it was with Jack it was okay. More or less.


	3. Chapter 3

Usnavi and you were friends. You have known each other since what felt like the beginning of time. Together you went through everything and everyone knew you were friends. So the occasional dating rumors whenever someone from the barrio, mostly Daniela or Carla, saw you flirting didn´t really bother you. At first. But over time you tried more to get them out of the world, considering his crush on Vanessa and also because you were slowly getting too old for that shit. The only one you couldn´t keep from teasing were Benny and Sonny, but you knew how they meant it.  
Everything was fine, except for the feeling you had whenever he looked into your eyes or touched your arms. Of course he didn´t get to know any of it. Up until the day after your Birthday.

On the evening of your Birthday itself you went to a club with Usnavi and Benny. You danced and had fun and then well into then night you saw Vanessa and you started drinking. You liked her you really did she was a dear friend of yours, but Usnavi liking her took it´s toll on you. So you not only drank fast, but also a lot and the boys did too. Everything went fine, but with the hours going by and the alcohol being consumed you became more loose and Usnavi did too, so only shortly before Benny saw Nina and went talking to her, you and your best friend made your way out of the building into the next alley and from there to his place.

As you woke up the next day nauseous and with the worst headache you felt like crying at the thought of what was to come.  
He was already at work when you nearly crawled in to get your coffee. At first it was awkward, but that slowly faded and you soon made your usual jokes. Until closing time came around and you knew it was inevitable for you to talk about what happened. So you let Sonny take care of the register and went to the breakroom so you could have some peace and you talked about everything, what happened, your feelings towards each other and when you were done you decided to stay friends. And obviously it stung, but you were honestly just glad that you could stay friends.

After that this happened again once or twice, but when he got together with Vanessa and everything started to change, you decided you saved enough money to move away from the barrio and the city to start a new life, without the hurt the barrio had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

You had been in a long term relationship with Alvie for a couple of months now. For the first months it went okay, even when he changed his manic state for a depressive episode you were there for him. You visited him at Mayfield every weekend, told him everything that Was going on in your life and He talked about what was going on in ward 6. Especially when House entered the picture. Alvie liked the guy, introduced you to him, but you couldn't quite see what the Puerto rican saw in him. Nonetheless you still supported what you thought was the love of your life.  
Until one day before another visit to the Asylum your best friend came to you bringing good news. She had found her soulmate. The feelings you had for Alvie came nowhere near the ones she described. It was a hard to swallow pill so you skipped visiting for a week or two. Then Mayfield called announcing the Talent Show your boyfriends ward had planned. You knew you had to go and you knew you had to talk to him.

The days went by way too fast and when you drove through the gates you still had no idea how to tell your manic bf you wanted to break up with him. It would pretty surely destroy him. At least He had a friend and all the help He needed to get over it, right? Walking through the halls you started second guessing your decision. It was all still going well between the two of you so why give that up and be alone again? Whatever. You were just going to talk to him after the show and sort Things out with him. Together you could take on any difficulties life threw at you.

The show went really well. During the while time of his and well also Houses' performance he couldn't stop looking at you. A wide smile on his face and eyes filled to the brim with love. Seeing him struggle to finish his rhymes was kinda sad. You hated seeing him struggle, it always nearly broke your heart. Rapping was his favorite thing to do. He loved it almost as much as He loved you. After his gig the show went by pretty quick and he got to you, hugging you from behind you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, love. You were great up there. I loved your raps as always."   
"Hey, you really did? House was great too, don't you think? Barely heard the man speak like ever and then he is busting out those rhymes. I.."   
"Juan is there somewhere we can talk in private? It's kind of important…"  
Your hands, that previously had been holding his calloused ones came up to nervously scratch your neck.   
"Sure, love. Just let me tell House so He doesn't Interrupt us. I have something important to ask you myself too, you know?  
Hey House! I'm gonna need a couple minutes alone with my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend in our room. 's that okay with you?"   
"Sure, do whatever you want."  
Taking your hand in his, he skipped and jumped to His room dragging you close behind him.

Closing the door the both of you sat down on his bed. He seemed really nervous. His legs bouncing as he rummaged in his pockets for something. With jittering hands He handed you a folded paper.  
"I've been meaning to give this to you for a week now, but you didn't show up on visiting hours. I guess I can just ask you now. You remember how we met? I was buying something in the store you were working at and after you finished that guy tried to harass you…"you laid your hands on His knees to calm him down a little.   
"Of course I remember. You defended me and I invited you to stay the night at my place. You were so grateful for everything and thanked me in every second sentence. Why are you talking about this now?"  
An idea of what He wanted to tell you popped into your head as soon as you finished your sentence.  
"Oh no . No no no , please Alvie no. Don't do this please, no." the hand that calmed His leg down from bouncing wandered up to Cover your mouth.   
"(Y/N), once I get out of here, Do you want to marry me?"  
Now tears formed in your eyes.  
"I- I can't do this, Alvie. You know I can't." 

Now tears started formimg in his eys too, threating to spill just like yours did.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go."  
Hastily you stood up and left him behind. On your way through the common room you noticed House Sitzung in one of the chairs, eyes closed. Walking over to him you disturbed his peace one last time.  
"I'll leave now. Please promise me to take care of him while I can't."  
"I'm not his nanny or…" he tried to protest.   
"Just promise me, please."   
Seeing the distress on your face he surprisingly agreed to have an eye on the man. That was all you needed to know, so you left Mayfield behind. 

Once at home you finally allowed yourself to break down. It took a lot to convince yourself that He had everything He needed and that it was okay not to be okay, but you couldn't do it anymore. When He asked you the question you felt exactly what your friend had been describing only a couple hours earlier, but it was too much for you. Packing a few Things into the duffle bag you went to live with your sister for a while. Your appartement just bore to many memories of him to handle right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Panting you woke up. Shaking your head as to come to your senses you turned around to look at your phone for the time. Only five minutes left till your alarm was going off, so you decided to go get breakfast and then hop under the shower. Feeling the water on your skin made you wake up immediately. Now you just had to get dressed and you were on your way to Richard Rodgers Theater. It was your first day as an ensemble member in Hamilton and the last thing you wanted was to be late.

An hour later and a coffee in one hand, your phone in the other to look for directions you finally stepped into the theater. Really excited you weren´t really looking were you were going but rather were you had to go, not too far in the building you walked against someone. The hot liquid nearly spilling you felt to hands gripping you so you wouldn´t fall. Instead of falling your whole vision went dark and then scenes of what seemed like former lifes began flashing before you.

As soon as the visions came they volatilized into thin air and the two of you were left there. As it seemed the tall man had just experienced the same as you did. Looking at you a little surprised, but happy. One of his hands coming up to stroke his long, dark hair back, out of his face. That was when you took your first look at him and realized who he was before he even opened his mouth to say his first words to you. For long enough you had looked at the words he was going to say, engraved where he currently was still resting a hand. On your right wrist.  
“Hey… I´m Lin.”, his voice was a little quiet and so soothing.

You had to resist the urge to hug and kiss him out of fear you´d lose him again to someone else, but you held back. Instead you just answered him. By now the both of you were back from your trance like state and able to converse like normal people. After quite some time you noticed how late it was so you got to rehearsal, hoping it would be over soon so you could go back to talking to him, despite the rule to not date colleagues you made for yourself.

And indeed time went by fast, yet not fast enough for your liking. Changing into something fresh and getting to know some of the other girls you still only had him on your mind. So you practically ran outside in order to try to catch him and there he stood, talking to one of the other cast members, who you already knew as Jonathan Groff. Walking up to them you lightly tapped Lin on his shoulder, to get his attention.  
“Hey.”, you got a little shy all of a sudden.  
“Hey, what´s up?”  
“I… I kind of wanted to apologize for nearly spilling my coffee on you earlier and… wanted to know if you want to go for a drink some times?”, you nervously scratched the back of your neck.  
“Sure, I´d love to.”

With that your nervousness faded away and was replaced by a wide grin on your face, infecting him to smile nearly as wide as you did.

“I know this little café not far from here, if you wanna go now?”  
“I´d love to.”, was your answer.  
So you quickly said good bye to Jonathan, who had watched this whole situation go down and then made your way to a cute café that actually wasn´t too far from the theater. Once you had your drinks and sat down you couldn´t contain yourself any longer.  
“You have no idea how long I waited for this.”  
“Believe me I think I have an idea.”  
And so you finally got your happy end.


End file.
